


How the episode of lamia shouldve gone

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: Its 5am and im gonna just do this gl reading this





	How the episode of lamia shouldve gone

"But why isnt the Lamia affecting you or me?" 

Merlin stared at Gwen as though she was a real dumbass and shrugged. Too done with the obliviousness that was villa de camlet. He resisted the urge to shout "gwrn im fucking gay. "  
So he settled for gay silence.

The lamia spoke up for the first time sounding like a normal persom, her constantly high pitched maidenly voice dead panning.   
"Bruh. Are you fucking serious?"  
"No what is it?"   
Merlin gave his face where hes not smiling but he kind of pulls his cheeks back. Usually when Arthur is being a prat and Merlin cant say no.  
Elyan looked at his sister and spoke, briefly breaking from the Lamia's enchantment by the power of dumbassery.   
"Gwen. Gwennie. Merlin is gay."   
"Im so gay."   
Merlin nodded along  
"Yeah havent you noticed how Merlin pulls down Arthurs pants using magic?"   
"You have magic?!"   
Gwen jumped qway from Merlin in shock only for Merlin to smack his forhead painfully.   
"Jk you and arthur are truly made for each other. Yall are so dumb."   
Gwqine noddedin agreement, "even im smarter!"  
".....no gwaine youre really not."   
"Why do you say that?"   
"Cause youre still under the lamias enchantment."   
"O right. Merlin you suck."   
"Ow my feelings."


End file.
